Simple and Clean
by Ezarine Bloom
Summary: AU.She believed she was meant to be with him forever. The twist of fate that brought upon their separation was devastating, crushing her soul. But she finds the one who can heal her, letting her soul become clean once again.
1. Chapter I Simple and Clean

**A/N:** My advice for this is, if you are _very_ sensitive and are prone to cry easily, don't read.(Meaning, don't worry if you don't have a mental disorder)  
This goes well with "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. (E.V.)  
This is not a one-shot. It is AU.  
This **is** an InuYasha/ Kagome devastation - turns Sesshoumaru/ Kagome romancy fanfiction.  
And... I wrote this in three hours, so don't hurt me! Flames are welcome, though. I love playing with fire...

**Disclaimer:** I've got nothing.

* * *

**xXSimple and CleanXx**

She watched his back as he slowly turned away. Another tear fell…

It had made her feel special knowing she was safe and warm in his arms; **simple** and **clean**.

But he had to leave again, without giving any reason. This time she doubted he would come back…

She lost count of how often that had happened lately- his fading footsteps and her pleading whispers…

"Please, don't go… "

**-S&C-**

He had taught her so many things in life: how to live and how to love; how to deal with pain and other such emotions. He made her a completely different person.

Too many times he had smiled, saying things like:

"You've got a lot to learn, and I'm going to teach you…"

Or…

"No, I don't think life is quite _that_ simple…"

Or…

"No one's alike, no one's different; and so, no one's perfect…"

Or…

"So, and maybe some things _are_ that simple…"

Before he had walked away, his last words resonated in the cool night air. "Don't get me wrong; I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?... When you are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple…'"

She couldn't believe he was walking away. _Not this again... no. _

**-S&C-**

She looked up at the night sky, the stars of the constellation Andromeda shining brighter than the others, even the Northern Star. How… ironic?- that she had spotted Andromeda so easily. After all, Andromeda was the Chained Maiden. _How befitting…_ Kagome was awaiting her fate, being left solitary with no rescuer, and a pointless hope that she would be saved.

She shivered lightly when a breeze passed, twisting her dark locks into the wind. It was October 1, 2005, the night easiest to see Andromeda, and there **she** was in all her glory.

Tonight also happened to be their two- year anniversary... and the same day he decided to finally end it.

But he had made her feel special before. Now she just felt broken; a toy used and broken…

He had seemed like such a gentleman, saying time and time again that he wanted to stay by her side. Up until six months ago, that is. He began acting different, like they were miles apart when, in fact, they were distanced by merely five feet.

She couldn't get her act together, trying to figure him out while managing her businesses and extra college classes. She had been so wrapped up that everything came falling apart at once.

That day he came to her, saying, "I wish I could prove I love you, but do you think that means I have to walk on water for you? When we're older, you'll understand what I meant when I said: 'So, and maybe some things are that simple…' "

She wanted to cry, bawl her eyes out, but instead she held her tears in and decided to save them for a rainy day; on a day when no one would notice. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself and decided to move away from that spot.

Now, that beautiful place alongside the park's most gorgeous fountain was tarnished in her mind's eye. It held the memories of a splattered relationship, torn in two and left floating amongst the lilies and koi within the ripples.

Once again, she saw his handsome, shadowed features turn away in an arc, his silhouette prominent by the park garden's night lights and the dark and empty sky.

Everything had changed from that point on and she, Kagome Higurashi, was no longer afraid of what was coming her way. After all, if her boyfriend of two solid years just out- of- the- blue dumped her, then she was sure nothing would stand in her path. Her future would be different; she wouldn't be that child she always wanted to be in her dreams- she would grow up.

**-S&C-**

She walked down the grey slate- stone path toward the outer park area. It was late- past midnight- and so cold as to where the tips of her fingers were frozen.

As she walked on, clearing her mind of her memories, she felt another presence nearby in the vicinity of the park. Looking around the large grassy arena with its borders as benches, Kagome spotted a figure hunched over on a bench not twenty metres away, lightly hidden in the shadows of a grand oak. By the broadness of the shoulders, she deduced that it was a male approximately her age (for no man could hold his figure in old age).

She walked closer, until she was less than five feet away. It was indeed a man; a man of striking brilliance. Despite his downtrodden features, he had an air of regality.

"Sir...?" She questioned, quietly, afraid of her misconceptions.

The man looked up, and amazing amber-gold eyes peered back at her from under silver, light-reflecting bangs.

"Sesshoumaru..."

She stood there, trying to understand why he would give her his name. When he turned his head back down, she was brought out of her stupor. He looked like a desolate flower. _Like one of the lilies in the fountain ponds... _

Or the silver moon. That seemed to suit him better.

"It's late... Sesshoumaru. You should go home. Someone will be worried for you."

His golden eyes gleamed mysteriously at her for an instant before he spoke. "Do not presume to know me, woman... And I do not need the _advice_ of others."

"Pardon me, but helping others can't be so bad, and taking and using the advice of others is really easy!" She said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't think life is quite that simple..."

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Tell me what you think. In truth, I don't know if I can continue this... I'm quite the crappy writer...

_RE-EDITED. NO LYRICS. DISCLAIMER OFFICIALLY APPLIES._


	2. Chapter II Kaikan

**Disclaimer **(just in case): I do not own InuYasha.

**Author's Note: **The first chapter's beginning note is signed by _Mizumei_. I am she. I got sick of it considering there are so many people signing with mizu (water) or even a few with mei (dark)- when they don't even write fanfictions. Even though it's a title I just recently claimed, I thought it would be better to have something in true connection to me:

I go by Cascading Fates now- my AOL screen-name.

_I GO BY ADAIRE NOW.

* * *

_

**Last Chapter:**

"Sir...?" She questioned, quietly, afraid of her misconceptions.

The man looked up, and amazing amber-gold eyes peered back at her from under silver, light-reflecting bangs.

"Sesshoumaru..."

She stood there, trying to understand why he would give her his name. When he turned his head back down, she was brought out of her stupor. He looked like a desolate flower. _Like one of the lilies in the fountain ponds... _

Or the silver moon. That seemed to suit him better.

"It's late... Sesshoumaru. You should go home. Someone will be worried for you."

His golden eyes gleamed mysteriously at her for an instant before he spoke. "Do not presume to know me, woman... And I do not need the _advice_ of others."

"Pardon me, but helping others can't be so bad, and taking and using the advice of others is really easy!" She said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't think life is quite that simple..."

**Chapter II**

**-:**Angel's wings are torn,  
Grace has fallen swiftly**:-**

"My God... How dare you say that to me, you jerk?" She glared at the silver-haired man.

"I was merely stating a fact, woman. There is nothing wrong with that," he spoke through slightly clenched teeth.

She realized her mistake and turned away in nervous shame. Unknowingly she shuffled her feet and twiddled the thumbs clasped behind her back, as the seated man- Sesshoumaru- watched with a calculating glare. _Why am I so nervous? I don't know him! Oh, wait... I just insulted him._

"I'm sorry..."

"Is there something else you need? Or perhaps you find me fascinating..." He sneered from under his breath.

Kagome bristled at the disguised insult: '_Woman, your stupidity is affecting my allergies. Leave immediately.'_ Her fists clenched into the tough fabric of her jeans and she raised her chin defiantly while continuing to look away.

"Nothing else; never anything else. I was going to help you- inquire what was wrong. Maybe I made the mistake in thinking you were someone who needed comfort as much as I do."

**-:**Eyes are turned downcast,  
And another door closes**:-**

He was shocked, but he would never admit it. Once again, hidden beneath silver bangs, sleep-dulled eyes were widened. No one ever cared about his welfare- his feelings, no matter how dire the situation. He dispersed the odd, growing sensation which was discreetly clenching around his chest.

"Yes, you made a mistake, girl. Now mo-"

He was cut off by a snort. Looking up, he waited for an explanation; he was not disappointed.

"First of all, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Not woman, not girl, wench, or least of all bi- bitch."_ Kami, I hate that word..._ "You seem like a man who's civilized enough to know that, so- once again, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She smoothed out her jacket distractedly while talking.

_Kagome..._

"Fine, Higurashi Kagome. My name is Hirozuma Sesshoumaru," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

**-:**A precious soul is shattered,  
Mercy has stolen greedily**:-**

He straightened his sitting posture and rose to a standing position. He realized that he was almost two heads taller than Kagome; she only came up to his shoulders. Blinking quickly, he realized her head was bowed and he was looking at the crown of her head for no reason.

"I have my honour to uphold so, because I do not wish to offend you, a young woman, might we start of on better terms?"

His inquiry made her look up in slight surprise. "Better terms...?" She murmured in confusion. He was close enough to hear the whisper.

"Yes, better terms. Allow me to treat you to a late meal at a favorite twenty-four hour restaurant," he offered half temptingly- teasing slightly although he wished he didn't.

"It couldn't hurt; I accept Hirozuma Sesshoumaru. Lead the way," she said briskly, taking a step back and allowing him to pass.

**-:**Hands play sinful game,  
And steps fade away**:-**

**-S&C-**

They sat quietly taking in the warm and cozy atmosphere of the surprisingly very elegant and chic twenty-four hour five-star restaurant. The moods of the two guests caused a stifling downcast, and the young woman almost went into a nervous coughing fit. They each ate their simple meals in the uncomfortable silence, unwilling to break it.

The walk to the restaurant had been quite awkward...

**-S&C-**

"You can't expect me to believe that you're a rich, high-class, noble-descended, CEO for the most prominent law firm in the country..."

"...The world."

"What?" She said dumbly.

"We are the 'most prominent law firm in the world'," he clarified, looking straight ahead and continuing on.

"Oh."

"Well you can not expect me to believe that your frail, childish body leads the most prominent, award-acclaimed dojo in the country." His tone left no argument.

"Why, I- I'll show you frail!" Since she was walking behind him and to the side, Kagome had the opportunity to try and jump him.

Too bad she wasn't good at trying...

Sesshoumaru spun around and caught her in his arms before the girl's body slammed into him. He vaguely felt his lips twitch upwards, causing a strange sensation to flow down his spine. He held her up more as he began to speak.

"Did you not say but five minutes ago that you were head of the Seidou Dojo? The rumors said Seidou-dono was an extremely stealthy and agile individual. Those more logical-minded believe Seidou-dono is male..." His golden eyes glimmered in amusement, before returning to a dulled state.

"Put me down!" She squirmed in his grasp. "Put me down or I'll at- Ack!" She landed awkwardly on her feet.

"Keep your composure. You are a young woman. " Before she could interrupt, he continued: "We are here."

"Oh, wow," she squeaked in awe, looking up at the tall building.

"I declined to mention my father passed down the ownership rights of this hotel chain to me..."

"No duh." Kagome rolled her eyes and waited for him to lead. "And I **am** Seidou-dono. Maybe I'll prove it later if I don't decide to ignore your existence for the rest of my life."

"The ignorance of my existence sounds opportunistic, since I am merely doing you a favor tonight." _Why does that sound like a lie to me?_ "I might have a fairytale ending," he spoke, a thoughtful expression lighting his pale features. He knew that might have been a little harsh but he didn't joke often with women. He didn't know how to take it back.

He walked in, followed by a suddenly demure-looking Kagome.

**-S&C-**

**-:**Nature's eternity is forever,  
Trust has been broken**:-**

"I can't take it anymore!" Kagome hissed out, slamming her fork down onto the marble table. "Why don't you talk? I have more important things to do tonight than sit here with someone who won't talk..."

"I was thinking of my happy, fairytale ending," he spoke quietly.

The young woman turned her head away, avoiding looking at him. Was everyone out to get her these days? She lost her boyfriend, one of her stock investments in a world business went down more this week and she lost two of her best students- who were twins- because they had to move to America with their parents. Lady Luck obviously wanted to sick her pit-bull on her. "I thought you were joking..." she whispered.

He saw her body tremble; he saw her facial expression waver; he saw her eyes give in; he saw her raw pain. Suddenly, Hirozuma Sesshoumaru felt very guilty, and all he wanted to do was apologize.

Only one problem: his pride.

He looked up when she mumbled something incoherent. "Pardon..."

"I'm sorry. If I'm troubling you, I'm going to leave. Goodnight, Hirozuma Sesshoumaru," she said tersely. _We will not meet again..._

"Wait," he commanded monotonously. He didn't even realize it was his own voice, acting of its own accord.

**-:**Tongues taste sweet remorse,  
And crescents cast a glow**:-**

She turned around to face him from her 'I'm-walking-away-now-so-leave-me-alone' stance. Once again he saw the pain flash across her features, and he desperately wanted to know of the source.

"...Goodnight, Higurashi Kagome..." He spoke slowly. "I will see you again." He watched as her eyes ignited with something akin to regret and lost hope, but it quickly dissipated.

The young woman slowly turned back around to continue her venture into the three o'clock am late autumn air. She couldn't believe that she had just gotten to know a complete stranger- one obviously stronger than her self- in the middle of the night. Suddenly she remembered the first time she had met **him**. The meetings were so similar; how ironic.

_InuYasha_... She hardly realized when she began crying or when she sat down on the edge of the grand fountain in the park. _Why am I crying now of all times? What's the point in it- I knew it was coming..._ With those thoughts twisting and interlocking with her memories, she curled her body inward and rested her chin on her knees, listening to the early morning sounds of park life.

**-:**Tomorrow's dawn is rising,  
Kindness is relinquished**:-**

Footsteps slowly approached...

"I knew you would return here." She knew that voice so well now, in such a short time.

"And you're always right, aren't you, Sesshoumaru? Why can't you leave me alone?" She gripped her knees tighter.

"The same reason you talked to me when you did not know me," Sesshoumaru responded lightly.

"Curiosity... yeah, right."

"Yes, right." He walked closer. "You should go home. Someone will be worried for you," he copied her words from earlier.

"No, I want to be alone," she looked into the fountain's clear blue water.

"And so you shall- in the safety of my presence. There are many men willing to strip a woman of her sanity." He moved to sit next to her.

**-:**Ears listen for travesty,  
And tears release in denial**:-**

"Rape..." Kagome spewed out, clenching her jaw shut.

"To put it in a most disgracing way, yes."

_I can't believe this! How did I manage to go from getting dumped to being protected from rapists? This is your fault!_ She cursed her ex-boyfriend.

"You have three options. I escort you to the hotel above the restaurant where a security guard will watch you, I escort you to my home and sleep in a guest bedroom where my dog will guard you, or I escort you to your home which is unguarded." Their gazes locked and Kagome tried not to sigh in exasperation.

"I choose the latter of the three. It wouldn't hurt for such an honorable man to know where I live..." She grumbled, standing up.

"And so he shall. Lead the way, fair Lady."

With that last statement, the two figures slowly glided down another grey-slated pathway. They silently continued on, padding down the sidewalks in the four o'clock morning air. When they reached her home, which was a ten minute walk from the park, they stopped to stand in front of the door.

**-:**No heart is truly happy,  
Wisdom is scarred cruelly**:-**

Slowly, Kagome turned to face him. "Goodnight, Hirozuma Sesshoumaru. Have a blessed life," she said calmly with a slight nod.

"Goodnight, Higurashi Kagome." He knew what she was trying to say in the 'goodnight', but his mind was screaming to ignore it. _After all, I have yet to know what is wrong in her life..._ He thought, watching as she shut the front door and heard the locking 'click'.

He was determined to know. Curiosity had killed dogs before, also, hadn't it?

Before he turned to leave, Sesshoumaru scribbled her house number and address onto his palm. Swiftly, he pocketed the pen and strode away, looking up into the fading stars and spotting Andromeda, ready to get some much needed sleep.

A new day was about to begin.

**-:**Limbs entwine dispassionately,  
And the last leaf dies**:-**

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I hate these things, but I must explain. This second chapter I started writing after I posted- I believe- two new stories. So my writing style managed to change. This isn't as frilly as the first chapter, but it leads somewhere. It needed to be done.

Now the words in the -:- things, are one of my poems. If you put every two of the couplets together, you have each verse- each stanza. Whatever they're called... There should be five stanzas..

And...

Don't forget to...

Click the pretty purple button!


End file.
